I Could Agree To That
by Yazzy
Summary: Rei keeps sneaking off on a night, and Kai follows him to find out why! Yaoi, KaiRei.


Whee! I thought I hadn't done a KaiRei for a while, so I knocked out this little ficlet! It's really short, and it's not all that good, but I just love Rei being sneaky!

* * *

Rei slammed the door of the dojo behind himself and slumped onto the sofa. After lying practically comatose for a few minutes, he sniffed himself, pulled a face, then got up. "I'm going to go...get a shower...and then I'm going to bed..." He said vaguely, directing the comment at Kai's general vicinity.

"Training starts at seven."

"Nn." Grunted Rei, crawling up the stairs to the bathroom. Tyson bounced and giggled with Max.

"Where do you think Rei went to get so exhausted, huh?"

"Maybe he's got a girlfriend!"

Kai frowned. Rei definitely wasn't seeing a girl; he had told Kai a couple of months ago that he was gay. So what -had- Rei been doing? He shrugged, and buried his nosiness. It was Rei's business, and if he didn't want to say then then he didn't want to say and that was that.

* * *

"Rei?" Rei looked up at Kai from where he was lying on the ground, exhausted after training. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just...a bit tired. I did a few things I shouldn't have last night, that's all..."

"Whatever it is you -are- doing, if it keeps affecting your training you'll have to stop."

"I know. But it's hard to refuse sometimes."

"What is?"

"Oh, um...nothing." Rei closed his eyes and Kai took the hint, leaving Rei alone with his thoughts.

* * *

When Rei came in that night after a conspicuously long absence he was sporting a large bruise on his right arm. Kai glared at it accusingly. "You've joined a gang, haven't you?" Rei looked at him, incredulous, then started to laugh.

"A gang? When would I have time for a gang? Why would I -want- to have time for a gang?"

"You're never here on a night, though..." Said Tyson suspiciously.

"Don't be so stupid! I haven't joined a gang! Well, I have sort of, but not the kind of gang you're on about!"

"Care to tell us exactly what it is you -have- joined, then?" Asked Kai acidly. Rei got to his feet, offended.

"No, I don't care to tell you. What I do in my own time is none of your business."

"Are those new shoes?"

"Yeah, and?"

Kai frowned. "Rei..." Rei took one look at Kai's face and suddenly a very ugly expression appeared on his own.

"I know exactly what you're thinking, and you're wrong!" He flounced up the stairs, leaving Kai angry and puzzled.

* * *

Rei was distant in training that day, and Kai could hear him occasionally muttering to himself in chinese. However, he had no reason to complain about anything, as Rei completed all of the exercises and succeeded in thrashing Max in a beybattle. As the day wore on, Kai kept a close watch on Rei. When Rei finally left the dojo Kai followed him. Rei led him through several streets until he came to a sports centre and walked in.

Kai watched him walk through a large green door and followed him through, taking the steps to the gallery. When he finally reached it, he was nothing less than totally shocked. Three lines of younger children were standing in front of Rei far below him, all dressed in white karate uniforms. Rei clapped once and they all bowed. "Good evening, sensei."

"Good evening. Now we'll start with-" Rei waffled on, taking all the children through various karate moves. So this was where Rei had been going...this was what he'd been doing to exhaust himself...

For perhaps an hour he watched, amazed at Rei's matial arts abilities, his way of talking to his class, and his secretiveness. Eventually a crowd of parents enterered, and the class came to a close. As the children ran to their parents, one boy ran over to Rei and tugged at his trouser leg. "Sensei, will you show us some more moves?" Rei smiled and shook his head.

"Last time I did I got tired and my captain said I can't do stuff like that any more...sorry Kito..."

"I didn't say that at all, Rei."

Rei looked up and gasped. "Kai!" Kai leaned over the railing, enjoying Rei's surprise.

"You can do what you like as long as you don't get too enthusiastic..." The little boy, Kito, almost danced.

"Move, move!" He yelled, chivvying people away. "Sensei's allowed to show us moves again!" Kai watched with amusement as Rei blushed slightly. Then as Rei began to move, his amusement turned to amazement. Rei was...godly...that was the only word Kai could find to describe the rippling and pulsing of Rei's lithe body as he flung punches into the air and whirled around, somersaulting into kicks and backflips. As he watched, Kai could see that in some way this was a release to Rei- he could almost feel the strong, unbridled joy seeping out of the chinese boy.

"I think that's enough, Rei." He said after a while. Rei came to a halt, nodding.

"End of class. See you tomorrow!"

Kai deserted the gallery and walked down the stairs, waiting until all the children had milled out before going in to the hall. Rei was stacking up crash mats, wiping his forehead and panting still. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. I just didn't want to. I liked having a secret to keep from you, rather than it being the other way round..." Rei dumped the last crash mat and sank to the floor, getting a bottle of water out of his bag and gulping down half of it in one go.

"I don't..." Kai said, nettled. He sat down beside Rei, frowning. "I don't have secrets." He repeated.

"Yes you do."

"Hn." Kai grunted. "Could you teach me?"

"Could you pay for the teaching?"

"Depends what the price is..." Said Kai, a little suggestively. Rei raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, I don't know, say, a kiss for every hours training and you cook dinner on Thursdays?"

"I could agree to that."

Kai shifted closer and pulled Rei onto his lap. "How about some advance payments?" He asked in a low voice. Rei nodded and let Kai lean closer, brushing their lips together. He parted his lips for Kai and let him explore his mouth, moaning as Kai began a slow and torturously pleasurable assault on his tongue. Kai broke away slowly, resting his head against Rei's. "How about I cook dinner Thursdays, Tuesdays and Sundays and we keep the kisses until after training?"

Rei smiled and got up, picking up his bag and walking to the door. Kai followed him, wanting an answer. Rei waited for him to get closer then reached an arm around Kai's neck and pulled him down into a kiss. "I could agree to that..." He said quietly when they broke apart. "Yeah, I could agree to that..."

fin

* * *

R&R please! It would be much appreciated! 


End file.
